ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Beneath the Ashes
Beneath the Ashes is the 6th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper *** Edith ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Yuri Watanabe ** Max Modell Antagonists * Jackal / Raymond Warren * Dragon's Breath ** Mister Negative / Martin Li ** Gaunt / Melina Stromm (first appearance) (Flashback and main story) (joins team) * Lizard / Curt Connors (first appearance) (Flashback and main story) * Norman Osborn (Flashback only) Other Characters * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (mentioned only) * Gwen Stacy (cameo) * Killmonger / N'Jadaka (mentioned only) * Uncle Ben (photo only) Plot In Horizon High School, Peter Parker, Carlie Cooper, Anya Corazon, Kevin Hunt and Miles Morales are having a special class lesson with Dr. Phillip Watson, who is having them test new prototypes of Life Model Decoys (LMD), S.H.I.E.L.D.-designed robots with the function to duplicate all outward aspects of a living subject. Their tests with the prototypes are successful, although they suddenly end up overhearing through one of the LMDs a distress call from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents informing that Jackalnot seen since ''Webs and Shields'' has escaped. Suiting up for action, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, White Wolf and Kid Arachnid regroup with Brawn and Ant-Girl in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier, where Nick Fury reveals that despite captured, Jackal still had explosive decoys circling around New York, with one having posed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent which helped him escape. Through one of the hijacked LMDs, Jackal broadcasts to S.H.I.E.L.D. announcing his plan to create his Spider-Solders with Oscorp's remaining resources. Spider-Man remembers that since Oscorp was disbandedevents of ''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War'', resources in its warehouses had been left abandoned instead of destroyed as he hoped they would be. Concerned that these resources can still put innocent citizens in danger if in wrong hands, Spider-Man suggests seeking the resources and destroying them before Jackal can obtain them, although Watanabe reminds him they must still focus on Jackal. Spider-Girl and Kid Arachnid volunteer to intercept Jackal while Spider-Man and the rest go find and destroy the resources. They reach and sneak into the warehouse where Oscorp's experiments have been stored, on which Spider-Man and Brawn begin exchanging ideas of how to destroy the resources at once. Ant-Girl suggests using Pym Particle discs to shrink the resources out of existence to insure they can finish the job without any collateral damage. Spider-Man, White Wolf and Brawn agree to do so, but before they can begin, they are alerted by Alpha Owl of two more criminals other than Jackal who also after the resources: one is a female cyborg identified by the police as Gaunt, the other is a berserk lizard monster. Spider-Man and his teammates work to take quick action before Gaunt and the Lizard arrive. Meanwhile, Kid Arachnid and Spider-Girl manage to track down and confront Jackal just as he is about to steal a prototype Arc Reactor from Stark Industries until the three are attacked by Gaunt and the Lizard. Through Edith, Alpha Owl manages to analyze the two villains and neutralize them and Jackal. Through the records, Alpha Owl identifies Gaunt as Melina Stromm, a former Oscorp scientist who was presumably killed in a accident with experiments involving her technologic resources and super-soldier serums, but was revealed to have become a deranged cyborg instead, and the Lizard as Curt Connors, a former Oscorp biology teacher and scientist who went missing since Oscorp collapsed, and was somehow exposed to a serum similar to Dr. Warren's Jackal formula which mutated him into his Lizard form. Taking advantage of the three villains incapacitated, Kid Arachnid and Spider-Girl regroup with the others in the warehouse, where Ant-Girl has prepared the Pym Particle discs to be used on the resources. Just then, Jackal, Gaunt and the Lizard recover and ambush the group in there, with Jackal proclaiming that none shall leave alive. Spider-Man and the rest of the team manage to buy Ant-Girl time to prepare the discs while they hold the villains off. Using the mind control technology he and Killmonger createdevents of ''The Spider and the Wolf'', Jackal brainwashes Gaunt and Lizard to do his bidding so they can keep Spider-Man and his team occupied for him. Just as she implants another disc in the last research, Ant-Girl is ambushed and caught by Jackal. However, she turns out to be just a LMD in disguise as the real Ant-Girl manages to activate the loaded discs, successfully shrinking the Oscorp weapons and serums out of existence. Spider-Man manages to ambush Jackal and infuse him with the antidotesame formula from Party Animals, reverting him back to Raymond Warren, while Gaunt and Lizard break free from Jackal's control and retreat. Lizard is revealed to be in league with Doctor Octopus, who had agreed to find a cure for him in exchange of his services. Meanwhile, Gaunt voices her grievances over her failure until she encounters Mister Negative, who offers her his help in exchange of her accepting his proposals. Meanwhile, Peter, Anya and Miles are with Cassie visiting Raymond in jail, where he is also visited by Gwen Stacy, and with Peter (holding a picture of Uncle Ben with him) feeling confident that Raymond may have a second chance to make things right. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Tara Strong as Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe * Phil LaMarr as Nick Fury * Travis Willingham as Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell * John DiMaggio as Jackal / Raymond Warren * Vanessa Marshall as Gaunt / Melina Stromm * Dee Bradley Baker as Lizard / Curt Connors * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li Trivia * The title of the episode is named after a DLC content chapter of the 2008 video game Tomb Raider: Underworld. References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)